


betting warmth against the cold

by jalexic



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jalex fluff in winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	betting warmth against the cold

**Author's Note:**

> title credit- snow - sleeping at last

There was just something so inexplicably wonderful about cuddling up to someone you love, under a blanket with legs tangled, warmed by their beating hearts. It was even better when it was snowing outside, as the warmth was even more cherished and appreciated. With arms wrapped around each other, sweet and secure, Alex and Jack sat together on the couch, watching an old movie. 

Although neither were really watching; Jack had his nose buried in his boyfriend’s hair, relishing in the scent of that new apple shampoo that they bought the other day. Every so often he would place a kiss on Alex’s forehead or his temple, small reminders of his love, and then he would let the light brown hairs gently tickle his nose again.

As for Alex, he had both arms wrapped around Jack’s middle, with one leg draped over his lap. His head was lying on his boyfriend’s shoulder, with his face buried in the wool sweater, taking loving comfort in the familiar scent of Jack.

They both sat quietly, with the TV serving as background noise, simply enjoying each other’s company. Two mugs of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table in front of the pair, lovingly made by Jack, and although the mugs would definitely have been empty within minutes of being made, they sat untouched as neither wanted to move. 

Jack pressed another kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, resting his cheek against it, and Alex sighed deeply and happily. He moved his head slightly in order to look up at the love of his life, and he couldn't help but smile.

“Hi,” he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse since he hadn't spoken since they had sat down.

“Hello there,” Jack replied, grinning at how adorable his boyfriend was. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against Alex’s, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. Alex did the same, burying his face in Jack’s neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. Jack hummed happily and rubbed his hands up and down Alex’s back.

Alex moved so that he was sitting in Jack’s lap, with his legs on either side of him, and he leaned forward so that their chests were pressed together. Jack pulled the fleece blanket up around Alex’s back, and the warmth of their embrace intensified.

After a few moments of silence, Alex murmured “I love you, Jack.” He rubbed his nose against the side of Jack’s neck.

Jack allowed a smile to grace his face. “I love you too, Lex.” And he pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple, hugging him even tighter than before, and they both began to drift off.

As their breathing slowed and limbs loosened, the snow fell outside, the cold leaving the couple untouched.


End file.
